criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wicked and The Divine
The Wicked and The Divine is a case featured in Criminal Case: The TV Stories where it appears as the third case of the show. It takes place as the third case in the Riverdale episode of Season One. Plot Previously on Riverdale: Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. Times were changing in Riverdale and everyone thought it couldn't get worse from where we were at the time; little did they know we were about to face the biggest storm ever to loom over this sweet innocent town. Now our story is about death and how Riverdale managed to break itself from the demons within. Here we are again: another murder occured in Riverdale not even a month after Hiram's death; this time the poor lamb to the slaughter was Evelyn Evernever, a "newcomer" to town. She was Edgar Evernever's daughter and she had been found burnt to death in Fox Forest; everyone at first thought this was simply one of The Farm's bizzare traditions, which it probably is, but this particular time something went terribly wrong like fatal wrong. For the third time in the last 6 months, the town's detective rounded up five people who, supposedly, were in the middle of this wicked affair: : - The first person to be interrogated was,obviously, Edgar Evernever, Evelyn's dad or at least that was what we though. You see, over the course of the investigation, a document was found stating that Evelyn wasn't Edgar's daughter but his wife. Yeah, that's a thing that happened on this "innocent" town; : - The second person to be interrogated was Alice Cooper, the local reporter: Wait, really? Is Alice a suspect on a murder investigation again? Is it even worth to state her connections to Evelyn because we really just know that they knew each other from The Farm and that's it; : - The third person to be interrogated was Kevin Keller, a local student and a Farmie (Yeah, that's what they like to be called): For a while now, Kevin was pretty close with Evelyn, even allowing her to co-direct the school's musical that year (Yup, this town had a school musical about Heathers while on the middle of a year filled with murder. That's normal, right?) and he was starting to get pretty involved with The Farm. He even allowed the organization to perform a small "procedure" on him to get rid of some "mental" pain he had. (Yeah, something definetely feels fishy about this, but we'll get back to it later on); : - The fourth person to be interrogated was Toni Topaz, another local student (Riverdale's parents really need to start teaching this kids): Toni was known for her photography skills but, in this particular case, we are only interested on her connection to The Farm. Yup, she's a Farmie too. She's a pretty recent one actually, she joined after her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom (remember her, the girl with the dead brother? Yeah, that's her) also joined the organization to help her deal with her brother's loss; : - The fifth person to be interrogated was Betty Cooper, the last of the Cooper girls to be brought onto a murder investigation (Hurray, to her): Betty was known around town to snoop around places where she shouldn't. This time, she was trapped in a mystery bigger than herself. She was investigating The Farm's shady deals and how they managed to "brainwash" her mother, Alice Cooper into becoming a shallow version of herself wanting to get rid of anything that linked her to her "dark" serpent past; After finishing with the interrogations, the detective knew who had killed Evelyn and was about to arrest Kevin Keller as Evelyn's killer. Everyone was at Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe when the detective came to arrest Kevin and as he approached him, you could see a small smile growing in Kevin, a smile that insinuated that he was liking what was happening. Kevin didn't fight back or anything, he simply kept smiling and accepted getting arrested, but not before telling everyone the reason for the murder. He started talking how Evelyn and her husband, Edgar, had shown him a new way of living inside The Farm; how he started learning and practising all of The Farm's procedures and rituals, even one where he had to achieve a near-death experience to truly learn his purpose in life; however, he started to see that Evelyn never had completed her near-death experience and, still, was accepted into The Farm just because she was Edgar's wife, so Kevin decided to "give" Evelyn her near-death experience, nonetheless, things went wrong and Evelyn burned on a "pool" of hot coal. Riverdale was at a cross-roads after Kevin's arrest: the town was scared of everything that approached; The Farm was starting to get a big following inside the town and was preparing for a big upcoming event named "Ascension Night"; Gryphons & Gargoyles was getting even more dangerous as the days passed and more "Cool-Aid Murders" continued to appear. The detective started hearing some stories from the Riverdale parents about the string of murders that happened when they were in high-school, in which, the parents all blamed one entity, the Gryphons & Gargoyles antagonist, the Gargoyle King. Fear and dread now fill the shallow town of Riverdale, everyone is afraid to come out and everyone's just waiting for the next murder to occur and it wouldn't take long before another happened, one that would have lasting consequence to the town of Riverdale. Summary Victim *'Evelyn Evernever' (found burnt to death on hot coal) Murder Weapon *'Hot Coal' Killer *'Kevin Keller' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect plays Gryphons & Gargoyles. *The Suspect likes hot sauce. Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect likes hot sauce. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect plays Gryphons & Gargoyles. *The Suspect likes hot sauce. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect plays Gryphons & Gargoyles. *The Suspect likes hot sauce. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect likes hot sauce. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has burn marks. Killer's Profile *The killer has burn marks. *The killer plays Gryphons & Gargoyles. *The killer likes hot sauce. *The killer is under 30 years old. *The killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fox Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Ashes, Burning Coal; Victim identified: Evelyn Evernever; New Suspect: Edgar Evernever) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hot Coal; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *Inform Edgar Evernever about his daughter's murder. *Analyze Memory Card. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alice Cooper) *Ask Alice Cooper about she joining The Farm. *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Bloody G&G Book) *Analyze Bloody G&G Book. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Gryphons & Gargoyles) *Examine Burning Planks. (Result: Locket of Evelyn and Unknown Man) *Identify Unknown Man (New Suspect: Kevin Keller) *Talk to Kevin Keller about the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Farm's Headquarters) *Investigate The Farm's Headquarters. ( Clue: Computer) *Examine Computer. (Result: Interview Tapes; New Suspect: Toni Topaz) *Talk to Toni Topaz about joining The Farm. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Betty Cooper what she knows. *Investigate Southside High. (Clues: Faded Records, Rope) *Examine Faded Records. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes hot sauce.) *Examine Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reception) *Investigate Reception. (Clues: Evelyn's Belongings, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Evelyn's Belongings. (Result: Letters) *Examine Letters. (Result: Fan Letters) *Ask Kevin about the fan letters. (Profile updated: Kevin plays Gryphons & Gargoyles and likes hot sauce) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Articles) *Ask Edgar Evernever about the newspaper article. (Profile updated: Edgar plays Gryphons & Gargoyles and likes hot sauce) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Alice needs (Profile updated: Alice likes hot sauce) *Investigate Wrecked Car. (Clue: Toni's Bag; Profile updated: Toni plays Gryphons & Gargoyles) *Ask Toni about her G&G experience. (Profile updated: Toni likes hot sauce) *Examine Toni's Bag. (Result: Notes) *Talk to Betty about her family's involvement with The Farm. (Profile updated: Betty likes hot sauce) *Investigate Tree Stump. (Clues: Garbage Bag, Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Evelyn's Bloody Badge) *Examine Evelyn's Bloody Badge. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30 years old) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Coal Bags) *Examine Coal Bags. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Time to Ascend (3/5). (No stars) It's Time to Ascend (3/5) *Analyze Tape Recordings. (Available after unlocking It's Time to Ascend (3/5); 09:00:00; Clue: Audio Tape) *Examine Audio Tape. (Result: Voice Recordings) *Talk to Alice Cooper about the cassette. (Prerequisite: Voice Recordings identified; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fox Forest. (Clue: Box of Cards) *Examine Box of Cards. (Result: G&G Playing Card) *Examine G&G Playing Card. (Result: Gargoyle King Card) *Ask Toni Topaz about the Gargoyle King. (Reward: Purple Hair) *Ask for Betty Cooper's permission to look into her files. *Examine Southside High. (Result: Torn Papers) *Examine Torn Papers. (Result: The Farm's Ascension Night Plans) *Tell Betty Cooper about your discoveries. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of CC: TV Stories Category:Cases of Riverdale